disney_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Fa Mulan
Fa Mulan is the eighth Disney Princess. Her speaking voice was provided by Ming-Na and her singing voice was provided by Lea Salonga. Her movies are Mulan and Mulan 2. Background Mulan lives in a town in China. Her mother is named Fa Li and her father is named Fa Zou. Role in the film She goes to the matchmaker, who she sets on fire and pours tea over. The matchmaker then tells Mulan that she is a disgrace, and that she may look like a bride but she will never bring her family honour. Mu;an the finds out that the Huns have invaded China, and that one man from each family must go to defend China. The only man in Mulan's family is her father, so he has to go, but Mulan objects. Despite her protests, Fa Zou says that he knows his place, and that it is time Mulan learnt hers. Mulan cuts her hair with his sword, takes it along with his armour and rides off on her horse, Khan, to take his place in the army. She then meets Mushu, who later becomes her guardian dragon, and goes to the army camp, accidentally causing trouble. Captain Li Shang tells 'him' off and asks for 'his' name. After apologising, whispering to Mushu "His name is Ling." and saying "Achoo", 'he' says that 'his' name is Ping. After failing the training, 'Ping' becomes the first soldier to retrieve the arrow from the top of the extremely tall pole, and then starts to overtake the others in training. In a battle in which they are outnumbered by the Huns, they have only one cannon left, which Shang orders them to aim at Shan Yu. 'Ping' disobeys his orders and takes the cannon, using Mushu to light it and causing an avalanche which destroys most of the Hun army. Shan Yu cuts 'Ping' with his sword. 'Ping' the saves Shang, who after saying "Ping. You are the craziest man I have ever met. And for that I owe you my life. From now on, you have my complete trust." notices that 'Ping' is wounded, and gives orders to get help. 'Ping' is the revealed, much to Shang and the soldiers shock, to be a woman. The punishment for a women joining the army was death, so Li Shang was expected to kill Mulan. He raises Mulan's sword, then throws it to the ground, saying "A life for a life. My debt is repayed.". The troops move out, leaving Mulan on the mountainside. She hears six Huns come out of the snow, and goes after the troops. She warns Shang and the troops, but they ignore her. She and Mushu end up destroying the emperor's palace, killing Shan Yu and saving China. The emperor's councillor then says, despite Li Shang's arguments, that "She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything.". Mulan bows to the emperor, and he says "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armour, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, dishonoured the Chinese army, destroyed my palace... and you have saved us all." He then bows to her, then everyone else does the same. She is offered a place in the emperor's council, but she says that she has been away from home long enough. The emperor gives her Shan Yu's sword and the crest of the emperor. She returns home, giving them as gifts of honour to her father, who says that the greatest gift and honour is having her for a daughter. Li Shang comes, apparently returning her father's helmet, and Mulan asks if he would like to stay for dinner. Grandma Fa asks if he would like to stay forever, and he says that dinner would be great. Songs #Mulan has a few lines in "Honour to Us All" #"Reflection" #She also has a line in "I'll Make a Man Out of You" #Mulan has line in "A Girl Worth Fighting For" #"Lesson Number One" Trivia *Mulan is the only Disney Princess who isn't actually a princess, although Pochahontas could also be counted since she is the daughter of a tribal chief, in which case Mulan would be the second *Mulan touches her hair a lot because the animators noticed that Ming-Na did *Although Mulan cuts her hair early on in the film, she is usually shown with long hair in merchandise *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to have had a hair cut in her feature film, followed by Rapunzel *She is the only Disney Princess to have cut her hair out of choice *She is the first Disney Princess to be involved with weapons (sword, bow, bamboo stick, fan), followed by Merida (bow, sword, spear), and Rapunzel could also be counted if you consider a frying pan a weapon *Mulan is the only Disney Princess to be of Eastern Asian origin *She is the second Disney Princess to be seen wearing trousers in her feature film, the first being Jasmine Category:Princess